


The Planet of Crushing Leaves

by toesohnoes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Autumn Leaves, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory has learned to always be cautious when the Doctor takes them to a new planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Planet of Crushing Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/13741022931/rory-opens-the-doors-of-the-tardis-with-a-slight).

Rory opens the doors of the TARDIS with a slight air of caution: he’s been travelling with the Doctor for long enough that he knows better than to stride out without a care. Before him there is an orange sea of leaves, covering the fields and hills all the way to the horizon. There are no man-made structures (or alien-made, for that matter) as far as Rory can see: they’re in the wilderness.

“There are leaves,” Rory points out, before the Doctor nudges past him to investigate as well. Judging from the impressed twitch of the Doctor’s mouth, they’re in the right place. For once. “There are a lot of leaves.”

“Of course there are,” the Doctor breezes, stepping out into the field. He immediately sinks up to his mid-calf with a loud crunch. “It’s autumn.”

“But there are a lot of leaves,” Rory stresses. “Where did they all come from? I can’t see any trees.”

“Rory,” the Doctor scolds, taking a few more crunching footsteps before he spins on his heel and looks back at the TARDIS. “We are on a foreign planet. Who says that leaves have to come from trees?”

“But - “

“Come on, out of the TARDIS,” the Doctor insists. “They’ve got the perfect crunch.”

Rory looks dubiously down at the leaves, lingering in the doorway for a little while longer. Knowing their luck, these leaves are going to be man-eating monsters and they are going to get their ankles nibbled to death. Rory takes one step out into the sea of leaves, and hears that satisfying crunch beneath his boots. The Doctor grins at him like a maniac, mouth open, eyes wide, as if this is the best experience they could have found on an alien planet.

Despite himself, Rory slowly smiles in response.

Ankle-eating alien leaves or not, he thinks as he joins the Doctor for a few bounding steps, there are certainly worse ways to go.


End file.
